


Hearts don't break around here

by Hey_there_Juliet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x11, A little, Betty Cooper is protective, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 11 Season 1, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead just wants to go away, Romance, Sad, We wrote this instead of learning, angsty, bughead - Freeform, i'm not crying, you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_Juliet/pseuds/Hey_there_Juliet
Summary: "You're not going anywhere, young lady" Alice Cooper said and got into Bettys way just as she tried to pass her mother. The younger blonde angrily looked at her. "I'm going to look for Jughead. Don't push me tonight, mom. Because I will push back."Betty tries to find Jughead after what happend in Episode 11. What will happen when she finds him? Can he forgive what happend?





	Hearts don't break around here

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot it a collaboration with my dearest friend Julia, who's sadly not registered here but we hope that you will enjoy the Story as much as we enjoyed writing on it :)

"You're not going anywhere, young lady" Alice Cooper said and got into Bettys way just as she tried to pass her mother. The younger blonde angrily looked at her. "I'm going to look for Jughead. Don't push me tonight, mom. _Because I will push back._ " She almost spat the last sencence out and with a blank face Alice stepped aside. Betty quickly passed her, ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Her head was spinning and her heart aching. Jughead must feel so betrayed. And so alone. His best friend just kind of went behind his back against his family - or at least what's left of it - and Jug probably even thought that also _Betty_ was on their side. The blue-eyed teen knew she should've told Jughead that her mother plotted against his dad, but he was so happy that their families would have a dinner together that she didn't have it in her to tell him. Who would've known something like this would happen? Betty walked faster down the wet pavement without any idea where she could find her boyfriend.

 

~*~

 

Jughead sighed deeply, filling his lunges with the fresh cold air as he looked out over Sweetwater River. The only bearable place left in this hellhole of a town. He should just leave this all behind, leave this town for what it is and go to Tolito with his family. Spending time with his dad, being reunited with his mum and Jellybean, but most of all feeling like a _family_ again. Jughead pulled his beanie a little further over his ears. How could she. How could he. How could Betty and Archie betray him like that. The two people he would never even suspect of doing anything like that, turned their backs on him. Jughead felt the brim of his eyes starting to burn and he grabbed a rock, skipping it across the river as hard as he could. He should just go. Just go to Tolito.

 

~*~

 

Betty wanted to scream as she started to worry about her boyfriend. No matter where she searched, she just couldn't find him. She searched at Pop's, then she went to the trailer park. Jughead has been there, the door was open and inside of FP's trailer there was one of the biggest messes the young woman had ever seen. He must've been here. But where was he now? She searched around in the Trailer, hoping she'd find him, but he wasn't here anymore. Betty sighed desperately and kicked her high heels of her feet because her feet arched since the beginning of this horrible, horrible evening and as she went back on the streets to search for her other half she felt like she did deserve the pain on her feet. Betty sighed deeply and checked every small alley of that damned town, but there was no Juggy to be found. She groaned and leant against a tree, almost willing to give up and search in the morning, as with a little brim of hope a last place where she could find her boyfriend came into her mind. She swiftly turned and ran up to the river.

 

~*~

 

Jughead pushed himself up, stretching out and ignoring the rests of branches and leaves on his pants. He swung his jacket over one shoulder and started climbing up the slight hill to get back on the road. As soon as he'd get back to the trailer park, he'd go get his stuff. And as soon as he would see FP, he would tell him he made his mind up and that he will come along to Tolido. There wasnt'anything keeping him in this town anymore. As Jughead made his way through the woods at the side of the river, the only thing he could think about was saying goodbye. If he should say goodbye, or just go. And most of all, to who. Because if there was one thing Jughead wasnt sure about, it would be if he could ever face Betty again. He had shown her so much of himself, and as he could have predicted, it had backfired enormousely. Unfortunately, he didnt get much time to ponder the question, as he started hearing petting coming down the road.

 

~*~

 

Betty ran down the road as fast as she could. The cold air was biting into her skin but she couldn't care less about herself right now. When a dark frame of a person appeared in the distance, her running slowed down a bit, yet she did not stop walking towards the shadow. Could it be...? She continued to walk and the person slowly came up closer to her too, until they met under one of the flickering street lamps. As she saw Jughead, merely 10 meters away from her, she wanted to cry in joy, but instead she looked at him and didnt know what to say or do. She wanted to hug him, to tell him she that she _loved_ him, that this wasn't her fault, that she believed in him and his dad. Betty would do _everything_ for the guy standing only meters away from her and she slowly stepped closer and reached out for him with her right hand. "Jug..." She said softly as she stilled right in front of him, wanting to take his hand, but in the last second she pulled back. He probably wouldn't want to be touched right now.

 

Jughead stood still, looking directly into the face of the blond girl infront of him. She looked so cold and in the back off his heart Jughead felt the need to hug her. To embrace her and hold her close. But he couldn't. He lowered his arm with which he held the jacket over his shoulder and a frown almost unwillingly took over his facial expression when he saw Betty reaching out for him. He looked at her hand, slowly shaking his head as he started walking again, past the dolled up girl. Jughead looked directly infront of him, not being able to bring it up to look back at betty, or even to awnser her plead for contact. It would only make saying goodbye harder.

 

For a brief second Betty squeezed her eyelids shut, then she swiftly turned to follow Jughead. Of course he was angry. And hurt. And disappointed. Who wouldn't be? "Jughead... Jug, _please._ " Betty pleaded quietly, following him on every step he made. "Jughead... Really I did not know my mother would sent Veronica or Archie. If I would've known something like that would happen _tonight_ I would've told you... But you were so happy about the dinner and I honestly couldn't take that happyness from you..." She reached out for him again and this time she took the fingers of the dark haired boy that walked in front of her.

 

Jughead froze. Ignoring Betty's words was one thing, he was used to blocking out people his entire life. Bullying, or when his dad had one of his drunk fits again. But having Betty touching him so suddenly made the boy flinch. He pulled his hand back and turned around, staring back at the underlighted girl infront. "What Betty? You wanna tell me you were _clueless_ on this? That it were all your mum, Veronica and Archie, and you were completely unaware? Please don't mistake me for a fool." Jughead spat, stepping back and breaking their contact. He felt his eyes burn again and he moved back into the shadow. "I've made my decision, Betty. Just let me be." He said, softer this time, almost like he regretted the snapping tone he just had take on earlier.

 

Betty felt her eyes water at Jugheads rejection but deep inside she hadn't awaited any other reaction. She stepped a little closer again but still tried not to intrude his personal space. "Jughead. Listen, I am going to be _completely_ honest with you now." She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes, hoping he'd see that what she told him was the truth. "My mother asked Veronica and me to find out if something's off with your dad. And I told her that you and I already spoke about it, and that you told me he doesn't have anything to do with the murder. I told her that I trust your judgement completely, Jughead. And at this second Veronica still stood behind me. I knew my mother would try again, but I didn't know that it would happen this soon." She softly shook her head. "I was fooled by that act too. Sure I knew she would ask your father some really stupid questions, but I didn't know what was going on in the background."

 

"It doesn't matter Betty. I should have known better. We are from two completely different environnements. Your mother has made that perfectly clear tonight." Jughead said slowly, not stepping back this time. "I can't hold up this facade Betty, i can't pretend to be something I'm not all the time!" He said a little louder, his voice cracking at the end. "At first I truely believed we could step over it, together you and me, but after tonight I just realised it all over again. I'm not much more than a freak. A freak from a broken family, from a broken side of town. I thought I could be myself around you, around Archie. Maybe even around Veronica. But I can't." Jughead said, looking quietly at her. "I don't wanna drag you along on my way down, Betty. I'm gonna go to Tolito with my dad, and you'll be way better off here. Without me. I'm sorry." He slowly reached out, brushing the backs of their hands together before stepping back and starting to walk home again.

 

Betty felt like her heart was shattering into small pieces. "I dont _care_ Jughead." She said and followed him yet again, taking his hand and pulling him around to face her again carefully. "I do not care if you're perfect or not. I don't care if you're a freak or not. I don't care if you pull me down, Jughead. And the last thing I care about is what my _mother_ thinks. I don't even want to know what she thinks, because she sent Polly away when she needed her most and now she did this to you." Betty shook her head and squeezed his hand softly, not wanting to let go. "You may think we don't fit together, but I do not see it this way. You're _perfect_ to me, Juggy. We can step over our problems. And if you really think that you'll go down, I will be there to pull you up." With her free hand she touched his cheek fondly, just as if he were made of porcellain. "It may be early to say that. And you may hate to hear it right now. But when we started this relationship, I didn't only want _Jughead_ Jones. I went full in for _Forsythe Pendleton_ Jones III. Because I love you."

 

Jughead looked at her, caring less and less that his eyes were filling themselves up with tears. He looked softly at Betty, looking at her with a mixture of fondness and regret. Jughead stiffed a little, hearing those words, and as much as he wanted to say them back, the words in his throat got caught. He laid his hand over her on his cheek and pulled her hand down to hold, tangling their fingers. "You mean so much to me, Betty" He said, looking at her, with his eyes begging for her to understand. He wanted to say it so badly.

 

Betty looked into his watery eyes and her heart broke again. She _hated_ her mother, Veronica and Archie right now, and even a small part of herself because of everything that happend tonight. "I'm so sorry, Juggy. We can do this. We can do this together, I promise. We will get your dad out of jail as soon as possible." She squeezed his hands encouragely. "Can I hug you? Please?"

 

Jughead looked down, an actual tear rolling down his face at the mention of his dad in prison. Once again. He hated himself right now. Jughead looked up, looking at Betty but not saying a word as he opened his arms for the girl. He wrapped them around her petite frame and pressed his cheek on the top off her head, holding her close in the fresh air of the forest down at sweetwater river.

 

Relieved by his acceptance, Betty wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. "I'm so sorry Jughead." She said and rubbed her boyfriends back, hoping she could put all his broken pieces back together. It hurt her deeply to know Jughead sad. She wanted to see him smile. She wanted him to enjoy his life. Surely she knew that Jughead was none like Archie or every other guy. Jug was special, he was sarcastic and had some pretty dry humor. But that's what the blonde woman loved about him. This was him. And this was what she wanted.

 

Jughead stood quietly, holding betty close and looking out over the river. After a sole minute or two, when he started to feel the smaller girl shiver, he stepped back, and he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. "Come on Betty, you gotta go home. Your mother must be worried sick about you. On your promnight, even." He chuckled a little, trying to dry his eyes when he thought Betty wasn't looking.

 

Betty was pretty thankful for the jacket and held it tightly around her shoulders as she catched his movements in the corner of her eyes. She looked at his face and sighed sadly, laying a hand on his cheek. "It's okay, Juggy... It's okay to cry. You can let it go with me. I'll be there for you. I'll pick you up." The blue eyed woman caressed his cheek with her thumb and whiped a stray tear away. How could this boy still worry if her mother was worried? That woman deserved to worry. That woman deserved to feel bad. And if she would do one more thing to seperate Betty from her boyfriend she'd be sorry.

 

Jughead once again took her hand, locking it carefully in his and folding his other free one over it. He felt the need to protect her, the need to take care of her even if she had proven not to need it. Betty was so strong. Something Jughead envied so much. He wanted to be like her. Strong, yet he had failed. Jughead felt uneasy, not able to talk and he wished he was, right there and then, able to talk to Betty. Tell her how much he loved her and how much he wanted to be with her. But all he could do was merely hoping she'd understand. He let his free hand go back into his pocket, pressing a soft kiss on the back of betty's hand before walking into Betty's street.

 

~*~

 

Betty went with him and held onto his hand tightly, scared of letting him go. When they arrived in front of her house, she stilled to look at him. "Okay, you got two options, now." She explained, "Either you go inside with me and let me take care of you, or I'll come with you whereever you go now. Don't you think our ways are seperating here right now. I'm not leaving you alone." The blonde woman hoped deeply that Jughead would agree and follow her inside. He looked just as cold as she felt, and she was sure he also could need a hot shower and some warm drinks. Who knew where he'd sleep if she let him go away now. The trailer park wasn't one of the best options right know, that's for sure.

 

Jughead looked at her, pulling back a little at the ultimatum. "Going inside to the woman who would love nothing more than my dad in jail and me out of town, or going to sleep under a bridge tonight? Tempting." He said dryly, looking up at the steps, than slowly back at Betty. "But I really wanna be with you. And if I'd follow you to the end of the world, I can also follow you up to your room." He said, squeezing her hand.

 

Betty tenderly kissed the knuckles of his hand and led him to the door. "My mom better won't be even in sight when we go inside. And if she is she'd better apologize to you or say nothing at all." She said, "But believe me, we won't see her tonight. I bet she's in her room and plots the next shit to do." The young woman sighed and unlocked the door, stepping into the house she grew up in but didn't entirely felt like a home anymore. Too much happend. The only person that gives her a feeling of home and warmth right now is Jughead. It still felt kind of nice to be inside a house again, even if those walls screamed betrayal. Betty guided Jughead up to her room and was glad that they didn't meet Alice on the way.

 

Jughead dragged his eyes over the wooden floor, the oldfashion doors and even over the pictures on the wall. A strange feeling he couldn't quite lay his finger on crept over him. This was all he never had. A family home with pictures, that typical family home scent, and most off all family in it. This was all he had ever wanted. But right as he was walking into Betty's room, Jughead realised it wasnt the house, or the pictures he wanted. It was the girl standing in front of him. He looked around her room, a little lost of words, before he decided to sit down on her bed, masking his insecurity. He let his finger drag over the blanket and looked up to meet the gaze of the blonde girl. "I actually missed it in here." He chuckled softly.

 

Betty softly smiled at him and sat on his lap, her knees digging into her matrass so she wouldn't put her whole weight on her boyfriend. "I missed _you_ in here." She said softly and leant her forehead against his. She never desired anyone else more than him. And deep in her heart she knew that this would probably never change. She enjoyed the short moment of being close to the dark haired boy before she leant back a little "How about you take a hot bath? It was cold outside and you were longer out than I was." She caressed his cheek and looked at him, waiting foran answer.

 

Jughead laid his hands on Betty's hip, a little unsure and not wanting to come off too strong. Just when he wanted to lean forth to press a kiss on her lips, he felt Betty move back and he looked up. He smiled, feeling a warm sensation inside his stomach from actually being cared for. "No" he softly said. "I want to be with you. I want to hold you. Feel you. I just dont want to be alone anymore." He softly said. He scooped her off his lap and laid back on her bed, genteely leading her to lay with him, her head on his chest and his arm around her waist. "Betty?" he asked softly.

 

Betty lifted her head from his chest, a wave of fondness flooting over her. "Hm?" She asked, grabbing the blanket that was lying behind her and pulled it over both of them. Then she laid back down on her side and looked with her bright blue eyes into his grayish-blue ones.

 

Jughead smiled a little, looking back at her. "I love you too, Betty. I love you." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

 

All of Bettys insides were tingling and she smiled happily as she softly kissed his chest. "I love you too." She answered and laid her head back down on his chest. She fisted the shirt he was wearing lightly and pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beating under his ribcage. And Betty Cooper finally felt whole. She finally felt as if the puzzle that was her life was finished because the last piece appeared and found his place in a magical way. Betty swore to herself she'd do everything for the boy beside her.

 

In this night the two teenagers held on to each other and talked until the early morning hours. When they fell asleep they were holding onto each other tighter than ever and if a stranger would see them, he'd know that they were inseperatable. Jughead slept better than he did for a long while now and Betty felt safer than she ever had felt. Together they were a strong unit, and as the morning rose outside the window, the little plant of their love grew a beautiful blossom.


End file.
